Breaking the Habits
by Miss Cheesy
Summary: When Demetri fell in love he didn't expect it. The hell even Volturi members are just surprised as he is. Then slowly this thing called love started to break everything that held him so long to the Volturi. And Aro doesn't like it when he loses one of his precious gem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was hot, dry and sunny and everything you'd see is red, red, red and more red.

Of course. It's Saint Marcus festival. Tourist and locals all clad in bloody crimson, cheering prayers and praises for the saint who is said to have chased away the vampires from this village. Only if they know the truth that the blood suckers live just below them. Quite sure they will run, if they are smart enough or just stare and be held by our unnatural beauty, like the females today who always take second glances, all of them seduced.

I sighed ignoring the stares and looked up at the concrete wall that gives me enough shade. I closed my eyes briefly tracing Heidi's "string" from all the circuit of presence I knew. I agreed to accompany her to go fishing today but Heidi doesn't want me to interfere. She loves the attention too much.

When I have pin point her location, my legs moved in human speed and made my way. Carefully avoiding sunlight and human touch.

Long legs, beautiful mahogany curls and a slender figure and a face that resembles a goddess. That what makes up Heidi, the fisher, as we call her. She stands outside the clock tower explaining the history of the structure to the clueless tourist who will end up as our dinner later. My lips crept into a smirk. Surely she had perfected the art of acting.

I was going to join Heidi when the wind blew. It was just a faint breeze but strong enough to carry the scent that made my mouth pool with venom. Heidi gave me a questioning look but I ignored it anyway. My mind was clouded with the scent. It was so perfect, divine and delicious. I could already imagine the sweet taste of it on my mouth the flowing to my burning throat.

I searched the sea of red for the source of the mouth-watering scent. My nose burning with the scent as I take more steps toward the east.

And there she sat at the Café drinking coffee. Her brown eyes wander around the people on the streets as she slouched on her seat. Her black shoulder length hair makes an annoying curtain from her pink rosy cheeks and I. She is alone. Perfect. Guess I'm lucky today.

And I made my way toward the woman already thinking a hundred different ways to kill her.

Author's Note

Thank you very much for reading. Please don't forget to push the review button. I love hearing from you guys! \(◦ ◦)/ -Miss Cheesy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I was a meter close. So close.

She stood up and left some change on the table. Picked up her bag, wore her red cape and went into the crowd. I lost her figure due to the thickness of the human.

Another smirk crept on the side of my mouth. I like my food with a little thrill. Gives you back the memories of hunting and not Heidi's delivery service.

I made my way into the mob. Damn her scent was all over the place. Left and right my head searched for her. My eyes swept every face in the sea of red. The itch on my throat grows stronger every passing seconds.

I would follow her scent just to end up back where I began.

Frustrated, I went to a shaded alley and closed my eyes in briefest second trying to tracer her string. I paused. This time I try to concentrate harder. I can't find her. What if someone already got her, a robbers, snatcher, rapist...? Damn this! Criminals are on the height this time of the year. More curse escaped my lips as I frantically searched for the woman. I swore, I'll snap whoever neck is responsible if she was hurt.

"Demetri." I turned around to see Felix.

"What?" my tone was more of an annoyance that of a question.

Felix chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well for one you didn't feed with us. Second you know hunting and feeding inside Volterra and outside the Volturi's place are extremely prohibited and third you look awful. "

I loosened my fingers, which I didn't notice, was balled into fist and walked past the other guard. "I know what I was doing Felix"

Or do I? I'm not sure anymore. All I know is that I have to find her.

~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

The red became black as soon as the moon and the stars showed up.

I sat up on top of the brick clock tower. Watching the humans below as they close the shops or head for their hotels until I was alone. All the fun this morning subsided and silence slowly took over the small town.

Then my thoughts wandered again toward the woman I saw. I gulped down the venom that started to pool again. "I know what I was doing" I whispered to myself. Pathetic. I barely knew what I was doing. I almost forgot about the rule. So simple and yet I lost it. I sniff the air; I still can pick up her scent. Stronger even. I heard the beating of a heart just below me.

I was frozen for a second. It's her! I felt my chest welled up with happiness and relief to see her again. Happiness? Relief? I must be losing my mind.

I went down with a swift motion and walked toward her as I was just passing.

I licked my lips and the taste of her blood in my mouth drives me crazy. I looked at her as she looked at stars while sitting at the edge of the fountain.

"May I sit with you Miss?" Ah the firsts step.

I have already planned everything.

Small talk. Seduce. Kill.

"Sure" she said without a glance. Her voice shook me. Like I want to listen to it every day even though it's nothing special_. It's just the excitement and the thirst_, I thought to myself.

"Are you a tourist here?" I asked looking at her.

She faced me, her face shows no fear. It was unreadable. "Are you a robber or this whole talking to me is a scam? If yes then you should go away because I don't have any money"

I wanted to laugh. It's amusing how she talk as if danger or death is something not to be afraid of.

"If I'm a robber then I should have grabbed your bag at once. Not stop by for chitchat" I answered with a smirk.

She eyed me with her beautiful brown eyes… those lips so pink. So kissable.

"Stop staring please? It's creepy. You're red eyes makes it more creepy"

Shit. I forgot to put contact lenses.

"I… it's a fashion thing?" I said without confidence. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Then she laughed it was so good to my ears. "I also have mine. I bought it at the boutique over there. You know to get the vampire feel. Kind of Halloween-ish though" she searched for her bag and takes the contact lenses case. Without a second thought she puts her fake red eyes on.

"Looks good on you" I commented honestly. Maybe immortality will fit her too…

"Looks good on you too." She leans forward staring at my eyes. "Wow. Your's are beautiful. Is that the most expensive one?" If I had a heart, it would be beating a hundred miles per hour right now.

"Yeah. It's the premium contacts" I said, riding the boutique story.

"I'm Margarette Schnimme"

"Demetri"

"No last name?" she laughs and took my hand and shook it. She didn't flinch with my coldness. All I know is that her warmth and softness lingers and every fibre in my body screamed for more. More touches, more contact. More of Margarette.

"No, no last name"

"okay…" she nods and

The night passed by and we were laughing and practically talking about all random things. She told me stories of her life, that her mother is Spanish and that her father is Irish, that she was an only child and that she had lost her wallet during the festival.

"How about you? What do you do in life?" I felt hollow. Sad even, that I had to feed her with lies. So much lies I have told her, I told her that my family lived in Milan, that I was visiting relatives in Volterra, that my work was a fireman back in my town. Maybe it's not all a lie. Maybe I'm telling her my dreams. What I hoped if I wasn't what I am.

Suddenly the warmth of the night faded. Coldness crept in as I heard tiny footsteps walking toward us. It was instinct then; I jumped to my feet and crouched towards the approaching form, my lips curled and ready to attack any moment. Aro has already sent someone to get me. The last thing I want to happen is for him to know about Margarette.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just playing with them to my Imagination's content. Sorry I forgot to put disclaimer on the first chapter. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still I love it when I hear from you. Click the review button please: D**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

I rememberd the time I first saw Edward Cullen with his used-to-be-human-pet Bella.

I rememberd laughing in my head as I looked at him protecting a mortal. I thought it was ridiculous and worthless as If he had lost his mind. Now I know what it feels to wear his shoes.

"Jane" is poke in recognition as I watch her tiny form merge out of the shadows of the clock tower.

Her red eyes darts back and forth from Margarette and me. My stand did not weaver.

" Aro wants to see you." Her word was few and sharp. Her angelic face was happy and calm. Her lips turned into an beautiful and innocent looking smile. Bad things always meant to happen when Jane smiles.

I nodded. And faced Margarette to tell her to go home, hoping that maybe I can save her from things I have no power over.

"Is she your sister? Shes's very pretty." Margarette was already on her feet and waving at Jane.

"Hi what's your name?" the human asked. Jane raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Margarette please-"I pleaded. My body moved to grab Margarette and hide her from Jane's prying eyes. But I was a little too late.

"Jane, a pleasure to meet you." Her answer was heavily laced with sarcasm. The a sadistic smile crept on Jane's full lips as she watched Margarette with her crimson eyes.

Suddenly a high pitch scream echoed through my ears and watched Jane's small body fell from the ground writhing in great pain.

"Oh my god!" Margarette rushed toward the girl's unmoving form from the ground. I was stunned and my feet were glued to the ground. What just happened?

"Demetri! Demetri help!" she was now cradling Jane's limp form on the ground which was just staring at the space. Margarette was sobbing and panicking "she doesn't have a pulse! Call a doctor or something! Help us! Somebody help us!" I moved swiftly to her side and held her trembling hands to mine. "Shhhh.. look at me Margarette." She followed, her eyes looked red and puffy with the tears.

"Calm down and go to the town clinic an ask for a doctor. Can you do that for me?" she just nodeed and wiped the streaming tears on her cheek. I took Jane into my arms and watched Margarette as she runs toward the main streets. I stood up and quickly went into the clock tower and to the dark underground passage. I made sure we didn't left any trace behind. Jane walked without confidence for the first time, still unsure about what happened.

All I know is that's the best thing I can do. To prolong her life by just one more night.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Twilight characters. Like what I said before I'm just playing with them.**

**AUTHORS' NOTE: Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading. I appreciate you all even the silent readers. I hope you click the review button soon **

**P.S. guys do you want some goody lemon? If yes, do you want it to get uploaded here or as a stand-alone story? Thanks in advance!**

**Xx Miss Cheesy**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Margarette's POV

Empty.

My eyes raked the whole place back and forth just to find nothing. I looked at the medics team that I brought with me. They looked confused and a little irritated.

"Miss, are you sure that you have the right address?" the nurses's accent was thick. Her gaze linger on me then on the area.

I sigh "I think I was mistaken. I'm really sorry that I have bothered you" I smiled apologetically. Before they left the nurse turned to me and said "Drugs are not allowed in Volterra miss."

I can feel the heat rising up my cheek. Perfect. Now she thinks I'm a junkie. I scowl, Anger and confusion was filling up my head. Where the hell could they be? Hell I'm angry that they just disappeared!

My tired body gave up. I sat up in the cold brick that made up the town's glorious fountain. I watched how the sleeping town of Volterra slowly came back to life. Store's sign turned open, people started fill in the streets carrying baskets as they go to the market and the smell of Italian breakfast hung the air as the town gradually basked in the warmth of the golden sun. The clock tower rang and the beautiful sound of bells officially announced the coming of a new day.

6 am. Still no sign of Demetri. I was very well aware of the fact that a part of me yearns for his smiles, his touch, his scent… But I don't know where to start. I don't know his last name or his address or any information that could lead me to his whereabouts. Maybe it's hopeless… A laughed and tuck some of my hair behind my ears "What am I thinking? I barely know him… This is crazy." I told myself. With an empty pocket and absolutely empty stomach I stand up to go to the police to get some help.

And when I thought that everything was going to fine again, that was the time that I saw them. Two huge men, one clad in dark grey the other clad in black made their way to where I was standing. I looked at them frozen and mesmerized by their beauty, which reminds me of Demetri. My thoughts were stopped when they spoke.

"Miss Margarette Schnimme your presence is requested by Master Aro."

**Author's Note: Dear reader I hope you can forgive my absence. I know I haven't updated in such a while and I thank you all for your patience and for commenting on my story. Summer Vacation has already started and I promise to update more. Please let me know your thoughts, suggestions and anything you want to say to me just click on the review button. **

**P.S. I know it's really short bu the good news is that Im already writting chapter 5 as you read this. **

**Love lots, Miss Cheesy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Demetri's POV

Aro was extremely delighted.

He envies Carlisle for having Bella Cullen on his coven, a shield so strong that she renders Jane's and Alec's power useless. And now that he found the perfect shield and maybe even better than the Cullen's shield. My fist curled up into a ball as I watch as the three Ancients discuss what Margarette can do for the coven as if she was a mere toy.

I try to divert my attention to the other guards. It's the first time that I have noticed how we truly look, how mechanical life was for us since a thousand years ago, how we have lost so much. This is not what I wish for Margarette. I want to see her happy up there with the mortals, not a blood hungry monster that we have become. I want to see her fulfill all of her dreams and not be a toy for this tyrants before me. I just want to see her safe and most of all alive.

A heartbeat.

My eyes intently looked at the wooden door that swung open revealing Santiago and Adam then I lay my eyes on her, Margatte looks confused, scared and tired. I just want to save her all of this. My body moved forward and took the place beside her. "I can handle this." I hissed at my two fellow guards. I didn't care about how they glared at me or how imposing their stance was. My sight just lingered on her face "Demetri? Is that you?" She squint her eyes which were adjusting to the sudden brightness.

"Yes it's me. Look Im sorry about before . I promise I'll explain everything to you later." I whisphered into her as we walk towards Aro.

"Welcome my sweet young Margarette!" the raven haired vampire spoke with so much cheerfulness that it leaves a bitter taste on my tounge. I watched her as she looked at me. I just nod and smiled at her reassuringly. I'm hopless about our current state but at least she had that guarantee that everything will be alright.

"Where am I?" she asked meekly.

"My dear you are in our home!" I watched as Aro gesture toward the whole place. "I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. We have ruled the hidden society for over of thousands of years." He said.

"Secret society?" Margarett's face can't be more confused than ever.

"Yes my dear… Vampires. We are all vampires and we protect other vampire from human exposure." Aro looked like a child trying to persuade and adult about his imaginary friend being real.

"Of course… Vampires. And I'm sure that the tooth fairy is real too and that Santa Clause really did put the gift on my Christmas socks. Please, I need real answers because I have a flight at five o'clock and I'm tired and I haven't eaten breakfast or drank any water since yesterday so please, just tell me something logical that I could believe in and not this vampire mystical thing." She looked at the ancient vampire with nothing but irritated eyes. I froze on my spot and Im sure that the other guard too. Nobody has raised their voice to Aro since I was Invited to the guards which was a thousand years ago.

Aro just laughed. "My My… forgive me my dear Margarette. Please go with Demetri to get you some human food. We could talk about this matter later." I didn't took a second thought and stood beside her in a protective stance.

"Let's go?" I asked her softly and her only reply was a nod. Thankfully we we're dismissed still with our heads on.

~O~

I watched from the opposite side of the room while Margarette ate her breakfast. She didn't looked at me neither talk to me since we left the Throne room. It's frustrating that I was able to swoon women in this state before but now it is hard. I have thought of many ways to break the silence but none of it works. I might just say something wrong in the end.

"Look, Demetri I'm really sorry for my behaviour earlier…" Margarette spoke but her gaze still lingers on the plate.

"It's ok. You are human. Master Aro understands you have needs." I said softly and hopes to open the vampire topic. The earlier she understands the better.

"So. It is true? Everyone here being a vampire. Including you?" she looked up at me. Her brown eyes looks into mine and I just nod.

"What do I have to do with you? A…Are you-"she almost choked "Are you going to kill me?" her voice was barely audible but it rang so loud on my ears. Hearing those word coming from her mouth and knowing how she feels about it is just heart breaking.

With a swift move I was sitting beside her. She gasp with my sudden movement.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Vampire thing?" I nodded.

I held her hand for the first time and tilted her head towards mine. "Margarette you are gifted. You have this ability that lets you reflect, abilities of other vampires. That is what Master Aro wants from you."

"Every vampire is gifted? Like having super powers?

"Somewhat like that. All vampires have heightened senses and speed like what I did earlier I can move really fast. It's all in the design so we could… hunt humans for food-" I watched her reaction. Margarette only nod which signals that I should continue. "Then everyone of us as humans have these outstanding gift which are magnified when we transform. Like me. Back when I was a child, I was really good at hide and seek, I thougth I'm just lucky but as I grew older I have noticed that I was good with finding people, like it was the feeling from your guts that you have to follow. And then now, I can track anyone and pinpoint their location even if they're on the otherside of the planet.

She nodded. "Except me?"

"Yes and another vampire, which Master Aro cannot recruit." Margarette's gaze returned to her plate. She gets her glass of juice and took a sip. I just watched her and prayed that I'm making sense to her.

"What if I don't want to join? What If I want to stay human?" She spoke while playing with the straw on her juice but her tone starts to rise again.

I sigh and shook my head. "There's no other choice. I'm sorry Margarette as much as I want to keep you human-" She suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room. With a flash I was right beside her. "Please Margarette where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Your Master Aro." And she continued to march on.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWE DEMETRI, THE VOLTURI AND OTHER STUFF. ONLY MY OC or soon to be OCs. ;D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I did said that I will update faster… Im sorry guys… Summer vacation, you know, beach and everything.. tehe. I hope you guys enjoys my story. Im really happy that you guys give time to comment and read my story. Thank you! Thank you!**

**P.S. Im looking for a beta who can put up on all of my crappy laziness. Lol.**

**That's it guys! Xoxo**

**-Miss Cheesy**


End file.
